Roommates
by The Love Card
Summary: The Li clan just got their most important, most bizarre mission since the Clow Cards in action: get Sakura and Syaoran together! STEP 1: get them to room together...R+R MUST READ *CHAPTER 2 FINALLY UP*
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Yo peeps! This is the very first fic I ever dared to post. I guess most of you know how I feel right now.hope you like it. I dedicate this fic to my cousins Isabel and Louise, and my CCS partner Raissa (ambi na kuno akong diskette!!!).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.  
  
  
  
Summary: Saku and Syao are roommates.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Roommates~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
Hmm. No, something's not quit right here. Maybe if I move this thing here, and the couch there. That's better. Whoever my roommate is, he or she should be lucky I fixed almost everything in here. With the help of the power card and Tomoyo, of course. It was really nice of her to look for an apartment for me.  
  
I wanted to kiss her when I saw this place. The kitchen was on left from the door. A brick fireplace separated the kitchen from the receiving room. Two rooms facing each other were on either side of the living room and in front of it is a French sliding door leading to the porch. It had a wonderful view of the school I go to. I took it right away, even though it's rather big for two people.  
  
I decided I should wait for my roommate, so we can decide on the rest of the decoration together. She - I'm assuming my suite mate's a girl- was supposed to be here this morning when I arrived but the lady in charge here said she came all the way from China. If she didn't show up I'll be living here all by myself.  
  
I just finished arranging and rearranging the plants in the veranda when I heard a knock on the door. "I'll be right there in a minute," I announced. After doing the last adjustments to the room, I checked my appearance on the living room mirror and headed for the door. I placed my hand on the knob and plastered a smile on my face. This is it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Normal POV  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sorry I'm late. My flight got cancelled." Li Syaoran started, dropping his heavy luggages to the floor. He finally looked up, and then added "Sakura?!?"  
  
"Hi. So, are you helping my room mate move in?" Sakura asked, shyly.  
  
"I live here. No, I think I live here. Suit 2A, Harvard Building?" Syaoran checked the address the Elders of his clan gave him.  
  
"No this is the place" Sakura assured him.  
  
"Shit! I should have known." hissed a very pissed Syaoran. He shouldn't have trusted those old rattle heads. "I thought you were staying with Tomoyo?"  
  
"She's staying with her mother" Sakura wasn't sure she could live like this. She felt like she'll pass out in 10 minutes. It never occurred to her that her new suit mate was feeling the same.  
  
Take it easy... Calm down. You know you couldn't do this, Syaoran. There's still time to back out.but not with my budget. He stole a glance at Sakura who was looking down, biting her lower lip. He sighed. Well, that's not so bad. You know you like it.  
  
When they were finally settled in the couch, Sakura was first to voice out. "This weird. Living together and stuff."  
  
Syaoran just nodded checking the place out. The silence freaked Sakura out. She wished her new suit mate would be more talkative.  
  
"So.when do you want to go shopping for stuff in here?"  
  
"Whenever" He got up and slammed the door behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Sakura's Room-  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura held her pink cell phone to her ear, waiting for her best friend to pick up.  
  
"Sakura?" a singsong voice answered from the other line.  
  
"Tomoyo!!! Guess who my roommate turned out to be?"  
  
"OH MY GOD! BEN AFFLECK?!?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Josh Hartnett?"  
  
"No, silly" Sakura rolled her emerald pole, shining with excitement. "Waayyyy better. Li Syaoran!"  
  
"Get out!!! And I was feeling sorry for you, you lucky girl" Tomoyo exclaimed. 'Oh, fate'  
  
"But Tomoyo, by the way he sounded awhile ago I don't think I'll survive here and neither will he"  
  
"Sakura, just think.how many girls in all of Japan are rooming right now with their crush since 4th grade?!?"  
  
"I know.I'm damn lucky but if he doesn't want to then it's alright"  
  
"It's more than okay," she urged, confidently. "Just give it a try and it won't be that bad"  
  
"You're right," she sighed "but I guess I'll just have to spend as little time at home as possible. Everything will be fine as long as I keep my ass out of his way."  
  
"Believe me Sakura, you'll enjoy every minutes of it as much he will" her best friend said slyly. She didn't realize how much of an understatement her words were.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Next Part, Home Decors-  
  
  
  
  
  
"How about this?" Sakura suggested. Behind her was rose-colored wallpaper matching her entire outfit that day. She had on a hot pink sleeve-less top that complemented the curves of her lithe, sensuous bodice and highlighted the porcelain smoothness of her skin. Her gorgeous face was slightly flushed. Her breath-taking emerald eyes contained all of her excitement. The pink bandana on her hair harmonized with her honey-brown locks that stopped a few inches below the shoulders and waving slightly at the ends. Her flare pants hugged her legs perfectly but not too tightly. Pink and purple beads formed a small butterfly at the back of it.  
  
"How about green?" he answered back with a question, checking-out the display behind the one Sakura was standing.  
  
"That green?" she looked over to where Syaoran was looking. "Are you sure you want our place to look like a jungle?"  
  
"And you want a beauty parlor or a doll-house for an apartment?"  
  
"What's wrong with that?" She pouted cutely, but she didn't realize this of course. "It's better than your jungle. I'll have trouble looking for you in the place with all the green your wearing."  
  
He examined himself quickly on one of the mirrors the mall had. He was feeling kinda hot that morning so he decided upon his favorite forest green sleeve-less top and black short pants revealing his manly legs. His top showed off his muscular arms he earned from years of training, on the left was a dark green tattoo of the Chinese symbol of his real name, Xiao Lang meaning 'little wolf'. Thought it may not seem obvious, but he did try to fix his naturally messy chestnut brown hair since he wanted to impress a certain young lady who be spending the entire day with him.  
  
"It's not so bad, is it?" he shrugged.  
  
'When you're wearing it, it's not' was what she wanted to say. Instead she sarcastically said, "Of course, Tarzan"  
  
"Whatever, Barbie" but for him, she was a lot more striking than that.  
  
After an hour and a half of endless fighting, arguing and teasing, the two finally agreed upon a simple ivory wallpaper. The maroon carpet that covered the entire floor except their bedrooms was an easy decision since by that time; Syaoran was finally too tired to argue.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
A/N: That's all for now people hope you like it. I swear the next chap would be a lot better than this and don't worry, this chapter isn't my longest. I'll need about at least 5 or 6 ENCOURAGING and SUGGESTIVE reviews before I update, okay? .Now that little blue box sure looks tempting right? REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: you're not pregnant, are you?

Summary: The Li clan just got their most important mission since the Clow Cards in motion: get Syaoran and Sakura together!!!  
  
A/N: I'm sooo sorry this took sooo long (I'm getting bored with this line). I deserve a death sentence for this. I had to rewrite the entire first draft. A little sense wouldn't be bad for a fic. To cleat some things, Sakura and Syaoran have met, they're about 18, Syaoran doesn't know about Sakura's feelings and vice versa. Now here it is, *sigh* finally.  
Disclaimer: CLAMP owns CCS.duh  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Roommates *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 2  
General POV  
"Hurry up, slowpoke" Syaoran yelled from behind the door of Sakura's room, dressed in khaki pants and his favorite green shirt that Sakura gave him last Christmas. He tried fixing his hair again this morning but the attempts were futile.  
  
It was early Saturday morning and the two agreed to pick up some things at grocery store together. But as expected, Sakura over slept, took a bath late and got dressed late. From where he was, Syaoran cringed as the whole apartment shook at the sound of running and jumping from inside the room that could have been made by at least twenty people. 'No wonder her own brother calls her a kaijuu' he thought shaking his head and slumping down the sofa.  
  
Five minuets later, Sakura came out of her room fully dressed in a denim mini and fuchsia pink spaghetti strap tank under a white crocheted apron top with her hair in cute pigtails. "You didn't have to wake up so early, Sakura," Syaoran said sarcastically grinning. "Go on, take your time." That was all he could do to keep himself from drooling all over the place in admiration.  
  
Sakura looked even better in the mornings. That was one of the things he noticed in the 3 weeks they have been living together. Waking her up was also becoming a routine he looked forward to doing each morning.  
  
"Urgh, its still 8:30 in the morning so don't start with me," Sakura warned irritably, trying to catch her breath and stay awake at the same time.  
* * *  
Sakura was casually clutching Syaoran's hand as they stepped out of the cozy little apartment to Syaoran's forest green Expedition, the Clan's gift when he finally got a driver's license. They were used to doing this since neither of them would mind. They picked up the habit since the first year of high school. Syaoran would have found this position awkward and annoying with Meilin and the dozens of girls who glued themselves to him like leeches. But with Sakura just casually holding on to him, he felt rather comfortable except he has to fight the strong force that commanded him to put his arms around her and pull her closer to him.  
  
"Ohayo, Takeda-san," Sakura greeted brightly as they passed the elderly couple that lived next door to them, sitting at one of the wooden benches they had on their front yard.  
  
Mrs. Takeda smiled warmly in response. "Oh, what a beautiful couple. Don't you think so Henry?"  
  
"Yes, yes. You remind me of our younger days." Mr. Takeda added, putting an arm lovingly around his wife.  
  
"It is good to start a family while you're young. How long have you been married, darlings? Any children yet?" Mrs. Takeda asked.  
  
Syaoran felt all the blood in his system rise up to his face while Sakura, who was doing a better job at hiding her discomfort, managed a nervous laugh and shook her head vigorously, "We're not-"  
  
"The more the merrier, isn't it?" the elderly man inquired mistaking their denial as a yes.  
  
"Uhh, we're really sorry but we must get going now. See you later." Sakura said hastily, pulling a dangerously red Syaoran behind her before things get worst.  
* * *  
At a restaurant at the mall  
Sakura sat still in front of Syaoran, pretending to be interested at the restaurant's plain white table as they waited for their orders to be served.  
  
Since when had eating -and not to mention 'rooming'- with somebody you know for almost half of your life been so hard? She repeatedly asked herself. 'Since the day you noticed how drop-dead gorgeous he is,' would be her answer, 'and sexy, too', she thought as she set her eyes at the planes of Syaoran's well-toned chest that were hiding behind his shirt. She blushed at what she just ran through her head. 'Why am I thinking like this?!?'  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran softly, almost hesitantly said.  
  
"Yes?" Her head shot up to meet his strong amber eyes.  
  
"Why are you so quiet today?" but he knew the answer. He wanted her to feel at least a little at ease.  
  
"Nothing, just." a smile finally touched her lips, "Hey, does that mean I'm noisy?!?" She demanded wearing a mock hurt expression on her face.  
  
His spirits soared seeing that his efforts were not wasted. Grinning, he pretended to think and said "Yeah"  
  
"Mao," She crossed her arms and a cute frown covered her face. "I'm just noisy, I'm just. bubbly."  
  
"Bubbly? Have you heard yourself get dressed, coz the whole Tomoeda does?"  
  
"Maybe I am noisy sometimes," she admitted, "but that's just because you're so dull and boring"  
  
"I'm just serious"  
  
Sakura was just about to open her mouth to say something but a voice interrupted. "Serious? You call yourselves serious?" the unfamiliar voice said, "You're still bickering like little kids!"  
  
"Sounds more like a bickering couple." Tomoyo's teasing voice rang out. "A bickering married couple," and there she stood beside their table with her trusted video camera in hand. "Hello Sakura, Syao"  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura got up and gave her best friend a hug. Tomoyo had gone to Europe for 'personal reasons'. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be staying for a week longer?"  
  
"My 'personal reason' insisted we pay you a visit." She answered linking arms with a tall, man beside her.  
  
"How do you do, Card Mistress?" Mr. 'Personal Reason' bowed down and kissed Sakura's hand.  
  
'He knows!' Sakura slightly paled thinking a new evil was after them. But as she looked at the grinning, blue haired man, she remembered "Eriol!" Sakura flung her arms around her long-time friend and half-father.  
  
"Hiiragizawa," Syaoran stood, sensing the blue aura that his ancestor had been hiding, "you're not four eyed anymore." He commented glaring at Eriol, feeling jealousy wash over him just like the old days when Eriol would go close to Sakura.  
  
Feeling his jealousy, Eriol wrapped an arm around Sakura. "Hello to you too, my cute little descendant."  
  
When Sakura finally pulled away from the hug, Tomoyo clutched Eriol's hand and said, "Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and I have some good news to tell you."  
  
"Tomoyo, you're not pregnant, are you?" Sakura asked innocently, causing a blush from Tomoyo.  
  
"Of course not!" Tomoyo protested. "Eriol and I are engaged."  
  
"Oh Tomoyo, I'm so happy for you." Sakura said giving her best friend another hug.  
  
"Congratulations, man" Syaoran simply said, shaking Eriol's hand.  
  
"How long have you guys been dating? Tomoyo, why didn't you tell me about this?" Sakura demanded, still not believing her best friend was getting married.  
  
A faint blush colored Tomoyo's cheeks. "We've been writing and talking on the phone for a year and a half before I decided to visit him in England. I wasn't sure things would work out the way they did, that's why I didn't tell you Sakura."  
  
"We plan to get married after she finishes college, but who knows there might be a little change of plans, right love?" Eriol wrapped his arms around Tomoyo's waist and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
"You sure move fast, Hiirigizawa."  
  
"Of course I do, Li. But sadly, you don't so we better get going. We're sorry to interrupt your date."  
  
For the second time that day, Syaoran turned a dangerous shade of red.  
To be continued.  
A/N: There! I finally got that out. YOU BETTER REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL MAKE YOU WAIT LONGER. Sorry for grammatical errors and such, English is not my first language. Sorry for the awful layout.  
  
I know there was more E+T than S+S there but there will be more on the next chapter. Please tell me where you guyz come from and your email adds on your review. I really want to know. I won't make promises as to when the next chap will be out. Who knows, if I get inspired it might be out tomorrow. And I'm ALWAYS inspired when I get reviews. PEACE.  
  
Anynn: I got this chappie out, you better get yours out too. 'At your side' rocks! I'm waiting *taps foot impatiently*  
  
ATTENTION: I need somebody to edit my stories and tell me if my chapters are good enough or if they make sense at all. Anybody interested please email me. 


	3. NOTE!

Hi guyz! It's me again.just without the third chapter(  
  
I ran out of ideas for with the original plot so I sort of changed it but I'm not quite sure of it yet(I'm pretty much not sure of anything!). If you think I should stick to the original plot, please tell me in a review or submit your ideas if you want(I'll recognize you).  
  
For the readers of "It's All That", it'll be up pretty soon. I guess.  
  
I hope nobody's mad at me for this. If you are, then gomen nasai!!!  
  
Ja ne, minna-san!!! 


End file.
